


Only chance

by sunmoon_doie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi tired student who just wants to read, Asking Out, Awkward, Bokuto delivery boy, Cheesy, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this during online classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoon_doie/pseuds/sunmoon_doie
Summary: Akaashi wanted to relax after a tiring day and just get lost in the fictional world of his favourite novel, however a cute delivery boy decided to interrupt him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Only chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's a cheesy, pure fluff but we all need something cute sometimes :]]   
> I literally wrote it during my online classes to escape so u can imagine how tired I was and how bad I wanted to write something cute shshsh  
> English is my second language so please excuse mistakes I might have missed;;  
> Enjoy~~

Akaashi really loved books.

Not only because he studied literature and he had to enjoy them somehow to get through his courses but also because he genuinely adored them. He loved the fact that he could explore how different writers play with words and how they create their own stories. The feeling of excitement that accompanied him everytime he started reading a new novel was his favourite thing in the world and he would never exchange it for anything that existed.

But the one thing that he loved the most about books was the fact that they never failed to help him with forgetting about his worries and pretending that he is okay. His life had been very stressful lately and by spending his free time reading he could relax and simply run away. It might seem odd, how the hell he managed to escape from studying about novels to reading them but it simply just felt different. Akaashi also read novels that were not a part of his syllabus and that gave him the sense of escaping from his work and just studying in general.

So when he was reading he really appreciated when his surroundings were nothing more than peace and quiet. He absolutely hated being disturbed while consuming literature. It was his self care time and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest, with no unpleasant sounds, no distractions and definitely no unwanted guests. 

However, that day Akaashi was really unlucky. 

It was late afternoon and the boy finally finished his last assignment for the day. He closed his laptop, feeling very proud of himself and his work. This essay was a pain in the ass and he was really sick of doing the research and checking his work over and over again but thankfully it was all in the past. 

He patted his head whispering “Good job Keiji” to himself.

After making himself a cup of his favourite tea and grabbing a book from his shelf, he sat comfortably on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. Akaashi smiled brightly, feeling like a huge weight was lifting from his shoulders. He had been waiting for this moment his whole day and he could finally forget about responsibilities and simply have fun and relax.

Without waiting any longer he opened the book. Minutes had passed and the boy was more and more engrossed into the story. His tea was now cold and forgotten but he couldn’t care less, his heart was full into the novel. Akaashi really loved the world building in this particular novel and the characters were really complex and interesting so he couldn’t take his eyes off the text. Just when he was in the middle of a very important and emotional scene, something really unexpected and unwelcoming happened.

He heard the doorbell. Which shouldn’t be weird or too surprising but he wasn’t really expecting anybody, especially at this hour.

With a heavy heart, Akaashi sighed, carefully put down his book on his desk and went to the door to finally see who dared to ruin his peaceful self care time. He was annoyed to the limit and he was ready to shout at the person who dared to mess with his reading time. It was definitely the worst timing ever. 

When he opened the door he saw a stranger. It was a boy that Akaashi could swear he had never seen before. The boy was cute and Akaashi didn’t know why but he kind of reminded him of an owl and there was this strange, friendly aura surrounding him. He was wearing a big, black hoodie and a dark cap and in his hand he was holding a big delivery bag in which there was definitely some food, probably pizza. This made it even more confusing since Akaashi didn’t remember ordering anything, definitely not food.

The boy was completely silent, he was just staring at him with a strange look that Akaashi couldn’t really unravel. It might have been curiosity or judgement, he couldn’t really tell. A few seconds had passed and the silence was getting too uncomfortable and too long for him so he decided to break it.

“Hi? How can I help you?” Akaashi asked, trying to understand what was happening and who this boy was and just why he was at the front of his door.

The delivery boy looked like he was startled by Akaashi’s voice.

“Yeah um...I brought your pizza” he said, clearing his throat. His cheeks were tainted a light shade of pink and he looked a little embarrassed by being caught staring at Akaashi. The boy was trying his best to not look directly into Akaashi’s eyes, which the other man found adorable.

“But...I didn’t order anything” 

“Oh?” The boy’s embarrassed expression immediately turned into more of a perplexed one. At that point Akaashi didn’t know which one of them was more confused but it definitely was a strange interaction which neither of them had expected to have 

“But isn’t it the flat 57?” The delivery guy asked 

“No, it's 56. You got the wrong door, the flat you’re looking for is here” he said, pointing at the door nearby.

The boy looked at the door next to Akaashi’s flat and widened his eyes in surprise. 

“Oh you’re right. My bad, I'm so so sorry” he said quickly with an apologetic, sheepish smile.

Akaashi took a closer look at the boy. He looked tired, his dark circles under his eyes hinted that he probably hadn’t been sleeping well for a while. The boy seemed to be nearly as old as Akaashi, so he could also be a university student so he understood the pain and the anger he felt when the doorbell rang was nowhere to be seen. He just wanted to wrap him in a blanket and give him a warm tea but considering the fact that they were literal strangers he quickly pushed those thoughts away. He could feel his cheeks become warmer so he grunted.

“No, don’t worry, It’s okay” he reassured the boy and smiled lightly to lift the guilt from the boy’s shoulder. They said goodbye and when he lost sight of the boy, Akaashi closed the door.

Well, it was...awkward.

Even though it was awkward and it did interrupt Akaashi with his novel he found himself not angry at the boy at all. If he had to be honest with himself, the minute he saw him, his anger disappeared. There was something about the pizza boy that made him curious. Maybe it was the fact that the boy was cute or that he looked completely tired and Akaashi could sympathize with him. Nonetheless, he didn’t forget about his book, waiting for him on the bed so he decided to brush it off and come back to the fictional world of the novel.

However, not a minute had passed when he heard the doorbell once again but this time, the person on the other side of the door was really impatient as they were continuously pressing the doorbell button. The ringing sound was echoing through Akaashi’s scalp and he definitely didn’t like that so he aggressively stood up from his bed.

“I’m coming!” he shouted to stop that crazy person from attacking the doorbell any further.

When Akaashi finally reached the door and opened it, he saw the same boy from a few minutes ago. He thought he was confused before but seeing the boy for the second time that day made him even more confused and left with a lot of questions. 

“Yes? Did something happen? Did you forget something?”

The delivery boy, this time without a pizza, looked at him with a serious expression and determination on his face. He took a deep breath and nearly shouted a question in one breath.

“Go out with me, please?”

Akaashi thought he misheard him at first but one look at the man told him that he wasn’t joking. 

“E-excuse me?”

“Will you go out with me? Like on a date?” the boy repeated.

Akaashi was really confused and taken aback. It wasn’t something he expected, that’s for sure. More and more questions were appearing in his mind and he could feel his cheeks starting getting warmer and warmer. Was it real? Was he hearing it right or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him? Was this cute boy really asking him that? Was this boy serious?

But instead of asking all of those questions he only managed to muster one of them.

“Why me?” he asked, trying to find the right words.

The delivery boy looked surprised and a little offended when he heard this little question which didn’t make any sense to Akaashi.

“Well, I know you don’t know me and I don’t really know you but damn, man, you’re beautiful. I was literally speechless when I saw you the first time. So when I was about to go back to my car I thought that screw it. I had to, at least, ask you because it could be my only chance to do it and I didn’t want to miss it, you know?” he spluttered “ I want to get to know you, if you let me, that’s it” the boy added, quieter this time, like finally the flusterndess hit him. 

This was the first time in his life when somebody just casually asked him out so Akaashi was a little lost. A part of him wanted to run away and avoid this conversation because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, what if the boy got to know him better only to be disappointed? What if this would be one big mistake? How will he even act on a date when he was just an awkward human being without a clue how the whole romantic and relationship related things work?

However, there was another part of him that was intrigued and wanted to take the risk. He couldn’t deny the fact that the boy was really attractive and cute and Akaashi was really curious about him and how this hypothetical date could go. He wanted to be brave and to challenge his own insecurities in order to get to know this boy. He didn’t know the future, he definitely didn’t know if this was destined to turn out well or not but he was still willing to try. Maybe he could have his own romance novel story going on or simply a new friend. So after a few more silent seconds he nodded his head.

“Okay”

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and his face momentarily lightened up.

“Really?”

“Yeah” Akaashi nodded again, smiling softly. Looking at how happy the boy was, he immediately relaxed and this strange warmth spread through his body. He didn’t know what to think about it but he didn’t hate it at all. It was surprisingly pleasant.

When they were exchanging their numbers, the boy looked at Akaashi with a sudden realization.

“I don’t know your name” the surprise in his voice was so honest that it caught Akaashi off guard and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“My name’s Akaashi Keiji”

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you Akaashi” 

Looking at how happy and full of energy the other boy, Bokuto, was, made him really ecstatic and the sight of a smiling owl boy did some really funny things to his heart.

For the rest of the day Akaashi couldn’t focus on his novel but the smile on his face was proof that he didn’t really mind. His mind was occupied by something or rather someone far more important anyway.


End file.
